Flames Of Destiny
by David Neil Robinson
Summary: A Typical day in Smallville High becomes a nightmare fight for survival for Lana as Clark tries to save her, complete 4 chapter story and this story takes place after the Episode X-Ray.
1. Flames Of Destiny Chapter 1

Smallville- Flames of Destiny   
(Note to Reader: This is a Fan Fiction I don't own anything here  
but the words I've written everything else belongs to WB, DC Comics   
yadda yadda so hey don't sue me, ok onto the good stuff this  
story takes place between the episodes x-ray and cool, why  
you may ask? well being a UK fan I've only seen the episodes  
up to x-ray, anyway I'm kind of winging it as I write but hopefully  
everything so far is present and correct… Enjoy)  
  
Flames of Destiny Part One…  
  
"Clark!", The soft sweet voice called behind him, He'd never heard her  
come up the stairs, But as he turned to face her he tried to push the shyness   
away that always came to the fore when she was near him, He spoke her  
name "Lana! What's up?" Clark asked, his thoughts jumped back  
to the last time he had seen her here in his 'Fortress of Solitude'  
but it had not been her, sure it had looked like her, but it had been  
Tina, he locked the horrible thoughts away of Lana's face becoming  
Tina's, Kissing what he had thought was Lana had been a dream turned into nightmare.   
Lana looked at him, there was a long pause as she studied him  
for a second, Clark blushed bright red as she just stared into his eyes,  
he felt as if she was looking right into his soul, then she spoke  
again, "Um Clark hi I was out walking and saw the light on in the barn  
just thought I'd say hello, I just wanted to thank you for all you did  
in the Graveyard, if you had not found me I'd be a permanent resident  
there by now…", She shuddered, Clark said softly "Lana I'd never  
let anything happen to you", She looked up again with her heart  
melting eyes, "I Know." she replied softly she smiled then causing  
Clark's heart to skip a beat, she moved closer and reached for his  
hand and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek, "Thank you for watching  
out for me and being my friend and most all for caring.", she let  
go of his hand, "I better go, Nell will wonder where I've got  
too", she smiled and walked away leaving Clark to silently   
stare in wonder in the wake of the presence of the girl of his dreams…  
  
"Clark Kent!", "huh?" , "Yes Miss?", "Mr Kent you might find  
the football field more interesting than this maths class, but unless  
your considering a move into the field of grounds keeping I'd suggest  
you spend your time studying your text book instead of daydreaming  
out the window." Clark blushed and muttered another "Yes Miss!"  
all the while enduring the snickers of his two best friends Chloe and Pete  
and most of the other students covered their mouths trying not  
to laugh, the Bell Rang for recess, and Clark put his books away and  
pushed his way through the mad crowd into the hall all the while  
enduring a loud rendition of "Daydream Believer" from his  
departing classmates, Pete Spoke up over the din "Five dollars  
says Clark's love sick over Lana Lang again.", He Patted Clark   
on the back "You are a lost cause in the making my friend!",  
Clark just grinned his wide boyish grin that made Chloe's   
heart melt right there and then, she looked down at  
her feet for a moment just so she could just stop  
staring at Clark, though she could not admit it  
to him, she was totally in Love with him, but  
he only had eyes for Lana and it hurt she did  
not know what hurt more, the fact that Lana  
was a dream her best friend Clark could not have,   
or the fact he did not seem to feel the same way  
that Chloe felt about him… her thoughts where  
interrupted however when suddenly all hell  
broke lose in Smallville High…  
  
  
TBC 


	2. Flames Of Destiny Chapter 2

Flames of Destiny - Part Two  
  
*Rumble*   
"Hey Man what is that?", Pete Said as the floor beneath them shook,  
*Rumble*  
Chloe muttered something about a earthquake as she grabbed hold  
of Clark to keep from falling over, Clark seemed oddly unfazed by  
what was happening around them, even as the other students looked  
around wildly and tried to keep their footing Clark just stood there staring  
at the floor a blank look on his face, "Hey earth to Clark?!?", Chloe  
tugged on his shirt sleeve shaking him from his silent x ray scan  
of the building below them, "Um sorry Chloe I was just thinking…",  
"Clark the school is shaking itself to bits and your standing there  
daydreaming again! you can think about Lana all you want  
later but I really think we should get out of here first before the entire   
building comes down on top of us!", with that she tugged his arm  
again and lead him down the shaking hallway, Silently Clark's  
lightening fast brain tried to work out what was causing this   
it seemed to be coming from somewhere below them but his x ray vision  
had revealed nothing that was out the ordinary , mind you that   
said he had not had enough time to scan through the   
entire block of lower levels, one thing he was sure of though  
and that was this was no earthquake, he shifted the thought away  
as he realised that stranger things had happened in Smallville…  
  
  
*KABOOOOOOOOOOOOM*  
Clark, Chloe & Pete just made it outside the building before what sounded like  
a bomb went off, Stray shards of broken glass shot out everywhere raining  
down on everyone who had made it out of building, Clark looked around in   
shock at the carnage around them, People were hurt not badly but hurt  
never the less, some of the girls were crying, He surveyed the flanks of   
students looking for the one face that meant the world to him but even with  
his powerful vision he was at a loss, Where was Lana Lang? he thought  
to himself, lost in his own desperation he spotted Whitney Fordman,   
hardly his best friend in whole wide world but he might know if Lana   
was alright and where she was.   
  
As Chloe pulled out her digital camera and began snapping pictures of what  
was going on around her, Clark told Pete where he was going and then made   
his way over to where Whitney was, "Whitney!" he called out over the  
din of the noisy and panic stricken people around him,   
"Hey Clark…" Whitney answered pulling his hand away from his head   
revealing a nasty cut that was bleeding openly, he tried to wipe the   
blood from his eyes but it only made it harder for him to see anything at all,   
Clark pulled a few tissues from his bag and handed them too him asking him   
what had happened, Whitney answered "Flying glass, but its not too bad,   
Hey have you seen Lana? I can't seem to find her in this crowd mind   
you with all this blood gushing out the top of my head I'm not seeing much  
of anything.", Clark's Panic ridden face was all he needed to see  
however before he said "Oh God she's still in there!!!", Whitney  
tried to get up and head for the smoke ridden school but Clark  
pushed him down again, "Your hurt Whitney more than  
you willing to let on, don't worry I'll find her, one more thing  
if you happen to see my Parents tell them what I'm doing   
and not to worry.", "Thanks Clark" Whitney said as he looked up   
again but Clark Kent was no where to be found, "Damn" he Muttered   
to himself "I hate it when that guy does that!".  
  
TBC 


	3. Flames Of Destiny Chapter 3

(Authors Side note thanks for the feedback its useful) *note about Whitney in my mind he  
would pretty much act the way he did in the last chapter, after all Clark saved his life,  
and has saved Lana a couple of times up till now, Whitney is still a victim of his own nature  
though, all the attention of being the star football player has gone to his head and well  
saying he's a little self centred is the understatement of the century*  
  
Flames of Destiny - Part Three  
Nobody saw Clark re-enter the school building, he moved faster  
than the human eye could see, he had noticed that about his  
powers, if he was upset or angry his powers went hyper,  
much the same thing had happened when Tina had mockingly   
told him with hate in her voice that Lana was dead, he'd  
lost control just for a second but it was enough to send  
her flying through the air into the nearest tree, had her  
mutated bone structure not protected her, she'd  
most likely have been killed, Clark's father had  
been right, he could not let his emotions get the better  
of him if he allowed that to happen he became a danger  
to himself and those around him, he pushed the thoughts  
from his mind as he made his way down the flights of stairs  
all the while wondering if Lana was alive or dead…  
  
*Cough*   
'Huh?!?' thought Clark as he heard the sound again  
*Cough* using his new found x ray vision he effortlessly  
saw through the thick smoke bellowing down the hallway  
'Nothing' he thought to himself then he saw her, "Lana!!!"  
he cried out into the darkness of the smoke flowing around  
him, in a burst of superspeed he was by her side throwing  
the fallen obstructions out of his path till he could reach  
her small frame, he bent down on the locker room floor  
and checked her pulse, her eyes fluttered open at his  
touch, she coughed again before whispering his  
name "C-C-Clark…" she moaned softly as Clark  
gently scooped her up in his arms "Easy Lana  
your safe now or at least you will be when we get  
out of here…" Clark spoke softly.  
  
"What happened Clark?" Lana asked weakly   
as she tried not to breath in the thick smoke around them,   
"I'm not exactly sure, some kind of explosion, nobody   
seems badly hurt other than when some of the windows  
blew out, Whitney was trying to find you but he seemed a   
little worse for wear so I told him to stay put,   
funny enough he decided to listen me for a change,   
guess he was in no shape to argue…" Clark stated   
before coughing himself more for effect than anything else,  
Lana let out a weak laugh "Whitney's a stubborn  
one and I know he acts like a jerk sometimes but  
he does care about me and for that I'm grateful."  
she said, Clark's heart sunk at her words,  
'What about me?' he thought to himself  
she must have noticed his pained expression  
and realised how her words stung him,  
"But Clark…" she continued and then  
stopped a moment trying to find the right  
words , "Yes Lana?" he asked as they rounded another   
corner of the smoke filled maze of the school, "Your  
the best!" she finished as they made their way up  
up the stairwell, He blushed as he flashed her his   
best 'Kent Charm' smile and wondered if she could feel  
his heart racing in his chest…   
  
"Clark?" Jonathon Kent called out into the crowd of students  
and teachers as he stepped out the truck Martha at his  
side, he found the familiar face of Pete Ross in the crowd  
and walked over to him and asked him if he knew where Clark was,  
Pete shrugged his shoulders, "Last Time I saw Clark he went  
to talk to Whitney Mr Kent…" Martha let out a knowing "Oh"  
Realizing Clark had been worried about Lana, "Mr Kent!"  
Jonathon turned around to face Whitney who was still  
nursing his cut face he had however received treatment  
from one of the paramedics who were now on the scene,  
"Yes Whitney?" he answered "Clark went to find Lana,  
I think she's still inside there, he looked pretty worried.  
I would have gone with him, but I was busy bleeding my  
brains out on the ground over there" he pointed to  
his forehead, he looked both embarrassed and angry  
Martha noted… but she knew how Clark felt about  
Lana and she thought Whitney must realize that  
her Son was keen on her… that would explain  
the expression on Whitney's face He's jealous   
of Clark she thought to herself, she had to hide  
the grin that had started to spread on her face,  
somehow she knew Whitney was not the one   
for Lana, but she had a pretty good idea who might be.  
  
  
TBC 


	4. Flames Of Destiny Chapter 4

Flames of Destiny - Part Four  
  
The camera flash dazzled Clark for a brief second as he   
stepped out the door with Lana still in his arms,   
Chloe Beamed at him "This is going to make a great  
front page for The Torch " she said as she  
grasped him by the arm as he settled Lana  
down on the ground as the paramedics  
rushed over to treat them both, Clark  
issued another fake cough but stated he  
was alright and they should treat Lana,  
he made his escape with Chloe who  
was eagerly pressing him for a 'exclusive  
interview', he was saved from her reporting  
instincts by the sight of his parents,  
"Mom! Dad!" he called out as they rushed  
over to him and hugged him with all their  
might, "We so Proud of you Son!" His  
Dad smiled at him and his Mother gave  
him a knowing smile and pointed to Lana  
and mouthed 'We'll talk about this later…"  
  
" Kent!" Whitney called out as he made his  
way towards the group, "I was wrong about you Clark…"  
he held out his hand and the two shook hands  
and then Whitney saw Lana and walked away  
from him leaving Clark in shock he jumped  
when he heard another familiar voice from behind him,   
"Well at least you got a handshake this time…"   
Clark turned to face Lex and they both smiled at the little  
private joke they shared, "What are you doing  
here Lex?" Clark asked, "I came to offer my services  
to community being the upstanding citizen I am,  
I've told the school board that Luthor Corp will  
pay for any damage that occurred here today.",  
he smiled a dark smile "Besides I'm sure my dear  
ol' Daddy will be thrilled." he grinned even as Jonathan   
grimaced at Lex's offer, Lex may not take after his father  
but he seemed just as ruthless in his attempt to be kind  
and that worried Jonathan that and the fact that his own  
Son was friends with this man…  
  
Clark silently stared at Lana & Whitney as they shared  
an embrace, 'That should be me comforting Lana  
not him…' he sadly thought to himself…  
  
He looked back at the School and wondered what  
kind of a idiot would leave a gas tap on by mistake  
'its a wonder the whole place did not go up  
in flames…' he thought to himself.   
  
elsewhere…  
Sitting in his car Lex smiled, things had worked out   
wonderfully he had managed to bring Clark and Lana   
closer even if it was just for a moment,   
though he conceded he would have to be a little  
more subtle in his efforts at matchmaking in future,   
this little stunt was going to cost the company  
a small fortune, but hey it would annoy his father  
no end and that was worth every cent..  
  
Clark's Mother wrapped her arm around her Son and lead  
him to the truck, "Clark give her time, I don't  
think this thing with Whitney is going to last,   
you just have to hold in there…" she said gently,   
Clark took one last look over his shoulder   
and then got in the truck with his parents…  
  
a week or so later…  
Clark stood there heartbroken even as Lana walked  
quickly away from him, once again he felt like  
yelling at the universe that gave him life, his own  
words echoed in his mind "Why are you with Whitney?"  
'Stupid Clark! how lame can you get?!?, She's in Love  
with him! what did you expect her to say?' the voice in his  
head told him, his Mother's words rang through his   
mind "Give her time…" he whispered under his breath   
"I'll always be there for you Lana…" then he turned and   
walked away…  
  
As Lana turned around another bend in the hallway,  
she stopped and rested her head against the wall and sighed  
she wiped a stray tear from her eyes, she hated herself  
how could she be so horrible to Clark like that?,  
'I'm so sorry Clark…' she thought to herself  
'Just give me time to work my feelings out'  
she spotted Whitney coming towards her  
and forced a smile she did not really feel to her lips,  
'Just give me time, after all I'm not perfect'  
  
End 


End file.
